They are not going to get us
by Sweet Little Pirana
Summary: It's a crime for nobodies to love. At least that is Xemnas his opinion. Xigbar and Luxord broke that rule willingly and are now on the run from their old team members.Luxbar later some akudemy,contains yaoishouhenai, contains Character death
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of KH2, I just own the story here written. This is a xiglux fic and because of that it contains yaoi (duh….).

**They are not going to get us.**

Luxord knew that he was being followed. He had been in the organization for years so he knew their tricks. But he was surprised that they found him again so quickly. He had to tell Xigbar that they needed to be careful again.

The gambler sped up his pace just a bit. Not hard enough to be running and to be looking suspicious. Just the regular 'I need to be home on time walk'. Luxord glanced and saw the cloaked figure still following him.

The gambler had no idea who it exactly was, but whoever it was.. He wasn't going to go easy. Not if the person was going to force him back to the organization.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_[flashback_

_It all started innocently. _

"_Luxord?…What are you doing in the hall? _

_"Huh…Wa?… Ow hello Xigbar. It's nothing. Demyx is controlling water and singing in his sleep again and Vexen is getting molested in Marluxia his room. Couldn't sleep because of the noise." Luxord yawned._

"_That issue again? Well anyway, if you want you can sleep in my room. You could sleep on the sofa."_

"_Thanks Xigbar. You're a lifesaver"._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xigbar had felt it to. He wasn't paranoid but hell he was becoming it. He saw everywhere organization members. Or Sora, which was even worse. He looked to the bags that were standing in the hall. If Luxord arrived they could just leave like that. They had already paid for the room so that was no problem.

And then he remembered the thing he thought: 'IF Luxord comes back'. Xigbar mentally slapped himself.

'Of course he'll be back. He can take care of himself… He'll be fine.'

The gunner couldn't help but being worried.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_[flashback_

_Xigbar stumbled in._

"_Bloody heartless. Hey Xaldin. Is there some booze around here? I really need it."_

_Xaldin looked up. "Heartless being irritated?"_

"_Have we ever known them different?"_

"_You've got a point there…Vodka, lower shelf on the left."_

"_Thanks o great ruler of the kitchen."_

_Xigbar excepted to be speared for that one. To his big surprise Xaldin answered:," As long as you know it…By the way. Someone of the neophytes was curious to were you went."_

"_Strange…Normally they don't give a damn. Who was it?"_

"_Luxord…He also kept sleeping in your room…Said that it was easier to sleep there."_

"_As long as he kept the bed clean."_

"_Go talk to him…and I won't tell…"_

_Xigbar stared to Xaldin and managed to whisper, "thanks man."_

"_Don't thank me jet. If the superior finds out then I will do what it takes to survive, but for now…because of old friendships… Go talk to him… quick. We've changed… And personally I think that you and Luxord have the biggest chance of getting your heart back."_

"_Don't let the hope slide Xaldin."_

"_I won't and now OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!"_

_Xigbar hurried out. When he finally stood in front of his door he didn't dared to open it. He didn't know why. Since that sleeping accident 7 months ago Luxord slept in his room all the time. Xigbar took a deep breath and entered the room._

_The gunner's eyes went wide when he saw Luxord. The gambler was wearing nothing except his boxers. All the sheets were pulled loose and lay around Luxord. To Xigbar it was almost as if Luxord was an angelic creature sleeping on some clouds._

_In the beginning Xigbar had tried to convince himself that it was impossible for him to feel. Eventually he had stopped. He strode over to Luxord and gave him a gentle shake. Luxord moaned, stretched and looked right into Xigbar his eye. Then he smiled and whispered_

"_Welcome back luv. Care to join me?"_

"_Don't mind if I do."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Luxord walked into the hotel. The cloaked figure followed. The gambler glanced around and then quickly walked around a corner and used a portal of darkness to get in his room. He hated doing that. He knew that Xemnas could feel it when a portal was opened, but he simply didn't had any other option.

He stumbled into the room to see Xigbar already packed and loaded.

"You felt it to?"

"That feeling like somebody is watching me? Yup. And the fact that Larxene is standing on the roof of the building at the other side of the street also isn't helping."

Luxord his eyebrows went up. Larxene was the only member you easily recognise and one of the most vicious.

"I was followed. But I don't know who it was."

"Doesn't matter."

Luxord was about to say something when Larxene attacked. Kunai's scattered the window. The gambler summoned up on instinct some of his cards on threw them to Larxene. Xigbar shot a few times in her direction. Larxene evaded the attacks gracefully.

Then somebody started to force the door. Luxord was the first to react. He grabbed their bags and ran to Xigbar. The gunner simply grabbed Luxord around his waist and teleported away just when the door gave in.

Xigbar fell of his feet when they arrived somewhere in a forest, taking Luxord down with him. Said gambler sighed from pure relief and whispered,: "that was close…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_[flashback_

_Luxord couldn't sleep. He already slept a month next to Xigbar and still wasn't used to the felling of waking up next to someone… Especially not if that someone was another guy. He shook his head. Xigbar was just a friend, he didn't feel anything for Luxord right? _

_But man he wished that it was different. Then he made a decision. Maybe he couldn't get exactly what he wanted. But he was going to role the dice and take the gamble._

"_Xigbar? Wake up I need to talk."_

_Xigbar opened his one eye groggily._

"_Lux, wha?…it's 4 in the morning… what's so important?"_

"_This is."_

_Luxord kissed Xigbar full on the lips. Xigbar his eye widened before he kissed back. He pulled away panting._

"_I am dreaming… Isn't it?"_

"_You aren't." Luxord dove back to capture xigbar his lips with his own._

"_Thank kingdom hearts for that."_

_Shortly after that words didn't matter anymore. Luxord could feel Xigbar his breath against his sweaty face. He shuddered when he felt Xigbar his hands roamed his chest and then reach out to squeeze his butt. The gambler moaned out loud and pulled Xigbar down to him._

_It was without a doubt one of the best things Luxord felt in his life. When he finally reached his climax he wanted to scream it out. A hand that covered his mouth muffled his scream._

"_Shhht… We don't need Xemnas to know this okay?" Said Xigbar still moving on a slow and steady rhythm. He wanted that Luxord had as much fun as possible from this. When he reached his climax he bit in Luxord his shoulder so that he wouldn't scream._

_They lay next to each other panting. _

"_Xig?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will this still mean something in the morning?"_

"_To me it will."_

"…_We're going to be into deep shit when Xemnas finds out…"_

" '_If' he finds out."_

"_If… If sounds good."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own kingdom hearts or characters from the series… But I'm working on it.

**They are not going to get us.**

"Come on you stupid thing, Burn!"

Luxord snickered when he saw Xigbar. Just after their arrival in the forest Xigbar had tried to make fire. That was 2 hours ago.

"How is it going, luv?"

"Get that sneer of your face." Scowled Xigbar.

"Why would I? If nothing else… It stays funny. I mean, you've got matches, it's not like you have to rub two sticks."

"Can you do it better?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

Luxord grabbed the matches and a knife. He took a random piece of wood and used the knife to curl up the wood. When he finished that job h lighted one of the matches and putted on the wood. A minute later the two had a nice bonfire.

"Okay Lux I must admit… I'm impressed."

"You off all people should know I'm full of surprises."

Xigbar shook his head laughing. "But still… Where did you learn that?"

"Remember that world called 'Earth'? I watching at a certain moment that 'TV-thingy' and I saw some program about surviving in the wilderness… Never thought it might come in handy."

"I'm not surprised… You always had a knack for getting out off dangerous situations."

"Yeah…. That is."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_[flashback_

"_Luxord, can I have a word with you?"_

_Luxord looked up straight into the face off the superior._

"_Yes, number one… What is it?"_

_In the corners of his eyes the gambler saw Xigbar enter the room. He also noticed the silent curse on the face of the gunner just as the look people get when things go wrong. Horribly wrong._

"_Are you and number two having an affaire?"_

_Well the question was at least straight to the point. But Luxord was still a 'master of rhetoric'._

"_Well. I wouldn't call it that way."_

"_Then how would you call it?"_

"_We simply are empty shells right? And even bodies have got needs. I fulfil his, he fulfils mine. Simple as that."_

"_So no showing…'affection'? kissing or stuff?" _

"_No sir. To say it quite rude… I'm just a boy-toy."_

"… _I'll believe you… For now."_

_Xemnas left without saying another word. Xigbar went to Luxord._

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm fine…But that was close… We better start watching our words and ways of acting."_

"_We will."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xigbar woke up alone in a tent. He looked around groggily.

"Lux?"

Then the gambler zipped open the tent. Luxord his hair was dripping with water.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Good morning to you too… Why are you wet?"

"I took a shower in the local waterfall. Ice cold water, but I'm awake."

"…You look hot when you're went."

"To bad for you that I'm cold at the moment."

"I could warm you up." Was the tempting reply.

"Maybe an other time… Come on. We'll need to go soon."

"I'll be with you in a second."

An hour later the two were on the run again. They ended up in a quiet and peaceful town. Xigbar was admiring the view. _'Maybe we should buy a house here, when all this shit is over.'_

"It's quite peaceful here isn't it luv?"

"Yeah… Lux? "

"Yes?"

Xigbar had tons of questions he wanted to ask. He didn't pose one off them. He wanted to but stopped when he felt something. A nagging feeling somewhere in the back of his head.

The gunner looked to a fountain in the middle of a market square.

"Do you also have the feeling that something's wrong with that thing?"

The gambler looked to the fountain. He was about to say there was nothing wrong with it when he saw a strange ripple going through it.

"…Ow shit… That must be Demyx."

The gunner didn't respond but simply dragged Luxord away. He wanted to teleport ASAP, but hell broke loose. A house in the neighbourhood bursted into flames. Luxord could hear a little girl scream inside.

"Axel! Goddammit! He's also here?"

"Xigbar! There's still someone inside.. I'll go in."

"Oh no you won't!"

"I will… Xig… I'm going to jump out a window somewhere in front. You think you could manipulate space so I won't crush into the ground.

"I could…. But Lux…"

He was stopped by a kiss.

"Don't worry Xigbar. I won't die…I've still got to much to live for."

"…. I guess I can't talk the idea out your head?"

"That's a fact…"

Suddenly a woman screamed in pure terror. Xigbar and Luxord both turned their head. The woman had dropped her bag of groceries and looked to the burning house. Xigbar and Luxord ran to her.

"Ma'am what's the problem?"

"My daughter is still in there!"

Luxord glanced to Xigbar. The gunman sighed.

"Fine then…. You go."

The gambler ran into the house without saying another thing. The woman whispered to Xigbar.

"…What… a brave man… Is he going to be all right?"

"He will be… He always got a plan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_[flashback_

"_Xigbar. I need to talk. Under… 3 eyes."_

"_Think ya funny?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_Library?"_

"_Fine."_

_Neither of them said a thing before they came into the library._

"_So Luxy… What's the problem?"_

"_We should be making plans."_

"_Plans? For what?"_

"…_In case they find out we need a plan so we can get out quickly."_

"_You've got a point there… Any ideas?"_

"_Just get a backpack ready with all the necessary things in it. I'll tell you where my pack lies, you tell about yours so we can just grab them and run."_

"_You know…They are going to try to stop us."_

"_I know… the little details we'll work out later."_

"_Like when we've got to run?"_

"_Indeed."_

_Xigbar smirked, "I like that plan."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Luxord coughed. The smoke hung in the air and he still could hear the girl cry. Which was a good sign, for now. The gambler had no idea how he would get to the girl and whished again that he was the one who could control time. Suddenly something snapped behind him.

Luxord whirled around. He looked to the cloaked figure sitting on the burning couch.

"Hello Axel."

"Hey there Luxy! How did you know it was me?!"

Luxord his eye twitched. He hated it when people called him 'Luxy'. He could stand it from Xigbar,but from Axel…

"First off all… only one member can't burn himself while sitting on a burning couch, being you. And second…"

"Yes?"

"I would recognise those woman hips off you everywhere."

"..Ouch…"

"So, are you going to let me through or what?"

"Well…"

Xigbar had that bad feeling again. Luxord was having trouble inside that house. But he could handle that.

The gunner looked around to see Demyx.

"XIGGY!!"

"Hey there Demyx."

Sorry Xiggy but…"

"I know." Xigbar suddenly started to imitate Xemnas his voice, "If the subject fails to respond use aggression to liberate his true disposition."

"Yeah… That."

"So… Are you going to whack me or what?"

"Xiggy… you know I hate fighting."

"I know… But I won't go back without a fight."

Demyx looked to the floor and looked back in Xigbar his eye.

"Fine… be that way."

Demyx summoned up his sitar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from KH2. I did own them for a week but then it turned out I had bought fake ownership contracts.

**They are not going to get us.**

"So Axel, what do you want?"

"Well… Lets talk while we go get that girl."

Axel his reaction surprised Luxord. He was convinced of it that the fire-mage wanted to fight. Nevertheless he didn't let his guard down.

"Talk? About what?"

"Your Big Escape. Seriously you've lots of guts for a gentleman."

"I haven't been a gentleman all my life."

"We all have seen that. I just want to upgrade you about the situation in the castle.Xemnas is pissed, duh, it took him a full year to find out how he could track you two."

"So now he can also see when Xigbar teleports?… We already suspected that."

"Yup, and honestly… Everybody, except Xemnas and Saïx, is rooting for you."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_[flashback_

"_There is a reason for this emergency meeting. There are some traitors amongst us."_

_Luxord glanced quickly to Xigbar. He could see how the gunner prepared himself for a fight._

"_So number II, number X… I want an explanation. You two do realise that we don't have a heart? So why do you two…act like you have feelings?"_

"_Well… there is a good explanation for."_

"_Surprise me number II."_

"_Because… I believe that we can… restore our harts. Maybe just by believing or acting."_

"_Xigbar. That is the most stupid, idiotic, illogical, and not to mention senseless idea I've ever heard."_

"_It makes more sense to me then believing a giant, heart-shaped moon will give our hearts back."_

"_WHAT?!"_

_Luxord took that as his cue to run. He went to his room to get the backpack and went after the one from Xigbar. He was just running through the Hall of Empty Melodies when he heard a voice behind him._

"_That far and no further number X."_

"_Well if it ain't puppy."_

"_Don't you dare calling me like that."_

"_Then cal me Luxord."_

"_Fine then 'Luxord'. You do know that your… 'Lover' is fighting with Xemnas at this very moment."_

"_I'm not worried about him. He'll win. Just as sure as I will win from you."_

"_We'll see."_

_Luxord looked up. All the remaining members were gathering on the balconies. Well, he could just as well give them a show they wouldn't forget that quickly. He walked to the side of the hall, putted down the backpacks and went back to his original place. While still showing his backside to Saïx he spread his arms a bit, almost like saying 'Here I am, come and get me.'_

"_Well look who is trying to be impressive."_

_Luxord looked up and was not too surprised when he saw Xemnas and Xigbar standing on a ledge. The gunner was looking worried._

"_I thought that I brought your friend here so he could see what happened to you."_

_Luxord ignored the superior. He had better things to do. Like concentrating._

"_Hey Saïx! If you want it… come and claim it!"_

_That set Saïx of. He summoned up his claymore and tan screaming to Luxord. The gambler didn't moved. Not until Saïx was only one metre away. Luxord turned bowing his head a bit. The berserker ran at full speed against Luxord his forehead. Blood gushed out of Saïx his nose._

_Luxord didn't waste time and punched Saïx right in his gut. The gambler looked how the berserker crumpled to the ground. Then he kicked him for good measure. _

"_Well…Now we've settled that. Someone up to a challenge?"_

_No one answered. Luxord went to the backpacks and picked them up. He turned to see Xemnas was about to scream some sort of command. The gambler slowed time, walked up to Xigbar and grabbed him around his waist._

"_Now."_

_Xigbar didn't hesitate one second and teleported away to a safe spot._

_They both arrived at a sheltered cave somewhere in a jungle. The gunner had been preparing this spot for weeks. There where two sleeping bags, some spare clothes, some food and water and mini BBQ._

_Xigbar sat down and looked kinda stupid in front of him. Then without a warning he started to laugh. It started with a snicker and ended with real, honest laughter. Somewhere in the middle Luxord started to laugh with him. They finally stopped gasping for air. Luxord sat down next to Xigbar and snuggled him._

"_We made it…."_

"_We did."_

"_We fucking made it."_

"_Of course we would Luxord. Your brilliant plan remember?"_

"_About the plan…. Why is your backpack so heavy? I thought I said only the necessary things."_

_Xigbar smiled and rummaged through the backpack. Luxord could swear he saw some pink fluffy cuffs, some lube and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Suddenly the gunner held two plastic mugs and a bottle of wine._

"_Like you said… Only the necessary stuff. And this calls for a celebration."_

"_I could have seen it coming."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Axel. Why are you even telling me how the situation is?"

"I haven't told a thing yet… Do you know that Roxas and Naminé ran off? Naminé modified Xemnas and Saïx their memory so they don't remember them."

"That's nice for them. But you haven't gave me an answer."

"…Get the girl, go outside and talk to Demyx… You'll understand."

Luxord nodded. He opened a door so he could see a shivering girl inside. The teary eyed girl looked up.

"Hey there lass. Don't worry. I'm here to help you."

Luxord picked up the girl and started to walk down the stairs.

"Sir? But what about the flames?"

"I've got a… friend who is taking care of that."

The girl grabbed on a bit tighter. When Luxord walked the flames split for him making a path to the door. Luxord opened it and walked outside. He suddenly stopped shocked.

"…Oh… My…God."

He gave the girl to her mother, told her not to worry and stared back to the sight that made him go slack jawed.

Xigbar was getting spanked by a water clone. Xigbar was cursing like mad and the clone bubbled something like: 'Bad bad boy!'

"LUXY!!!"

Luxord looked to the hyper blond who had happily called his name.

"Hey there Demyx. How's it going?… And would you mind letting Xigbar go?

"Okay!"

Xigbar went to Luxord. The gunner was trying to keep his dignity but failed.

"Say Demyx. How is the situation in the castle?"

"Not that good. First you two left, then Roxy en Nami ."

"Sjeesh squirt… Does that mean you've got no one left to talk to you?"

"Nah. It's ok Xiggy. Axel is looking after me. He's real nice to me these days."

Luxord his eyes widened a bit. So that was why Axel hadn't attacked him. Axel was just stuck in the same situation like them.

"Say Demyx… Would you and Axel be into deep shit if Xigbar and I escaped here?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok. In that case we have to go… I'll see you around."

Luxord literally dragged Xigbar away.

"Lux? Why did you…"

"There in the same situation as we used to be Xig."

The gunner looked up surprised.

"Ow, so what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

"…"

"Let's go. I' know how we can make that Xemnas doesn't know where we are."

"Tell me."

"Just start to teleport like crazy to all random places, then stop somewhere and there we'll open as much dark portals as we can at the same place and run through only one of them."

"it might work. Any place to where you want to go?"

"…Port Royal.. It has been too long since I have been there."

"Port Royal it is… Luxord?"

"Yeah"

The gambler squeaked in surprise when Xigbar pulled him close to kiss him. Luxord soon melted away in the kiss.

"Xig?"

"I've got that bad feeling again. I'm scared that I'm going to loose you."

"We'll be fine… We've made it this long haven't we?"

"Just know, in case something bad happens. Then I want that it is every man for himself."

"Xigbar sorry but, no can do. 'If one man gets behind whole the team stays behind' got it? I'm not leaving you."

"I guess there is no way to talk that out of your head."

"Nope."

Xigbar sighed.

"You never change do you?"

"And that's why you love me."

Xigbar didn't say another thing. He grabbed Luxord securely at his waist and started to teleport. After a while he stopped and did the portal trick. Luxord sighed when they arrived in a back alley.

"You know. I've got some pretty good friends here who still owe me some. I could get them so crazy to borrow us a ship. Sailing the seas for a while. It'll make it twice as hard for Xemnas to find us."

"I like it."

Xigbar quickly kissed Luxord again. The feeling was getting worse with the minute. They both walked out the alley.

"I knew you two would show up here one day."

They instantly summoned up their weapons. The gambler cursed softly.

"I've been waiting here for 3 full months."

They both looked to Xemnas. He had been one step ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own KH2. In this chapter I only own Seth.

**They are not going to get us.**

Panic was rushing trough Xigbar his senses. He took a deep breath an steadied himself. Old promises were there to keep and he would keep them. Even if Luxord was going to hate him for the rest of his life.

Xemnas sighed. It almost sounded like he was sorry that it had to be this way.

"I am impressed you to could keep it up for so long. Any other person would have been caught within the month."

Luxord smirked. "You could call it a talent Sir." He had put every once off sarcasm he had into that last word.

Xigbar had other things on his mind. "Say Xemmy…. How come that you're able to follow to where I teleport?"

"With some device I had Vexen to invent for me."

"So you haven't got it with you…"

"Indeed."

"Good…"

The gunner noticed that Luxord was staring a bit strange to him. It was not that surprising. Once they had sworn that when they found Xemnas on their path that they would fight. Now it sounded like the gunner wanted to run away.

"Xigbar?"

Another sign that Luxord was confused. Normally he almost never used the gunner his full name.

"I'm sorry kid. But I've sworn I would protect you."

Before Luxord could say another word or even demand an explanation he was swung away through space. Xigbar turned to Xemnas.

"And now it's just you and me."

Luxord stared a bit dazed in front off him.

"That… BASTARD!"

Thankfully he was only on the other side of the town. First he needed to make a quick stop with a friend and then he could go back. While running he kept cursing to himself.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_[flashback_

_Xigbar was trying to sleep. Normally his head just needed to touch the pillow and he was off to dreamland. That, of course, when sleeping was his goal. In other 'situations' he could stay awake, head on the pillow or not._

_Tonight was not the case._

_Luxord, with who he was shearing a bed, couldn't lay still. He just kept squirming. The gunner wanted to give Luxord a good shove. He didn't do it because he knew Luxord needed his sleep._

_And then Luxord hit him with his arm._

_At that moment Xigbar angrily rose up to start a cursing fit. Then he saw Luxord his face._

_The gambler was still sleeping but he looked scared. He kept mumbling things. Xigbar quickly gave Luxord some shakes._

"_Luxord? Lux wake up…"_

"_Wah?…Mommy?" whispered the gambler groggily._

"_Not even close…You okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Luxord…" The tone showed that Xigbar didn't believe him one bit._

_Luxord sighed and mumbled, "Fine…I had a nightmare."_

"_And a big one by the looks of it."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Care to tell me?"_

_Luxord glanced to Xigbar. "You probably won't stop until I tell you, right?"_

_The gunner nodded, "Correct."_

"_Fine then. I had a nightmare about you."_

"_Sjeesh, am I that scary?"_

_His reward for that answer was a good shove._

"_Heh, nice one. I almost fell off the bed."_

"_I'm sorry you didn't. I was dreaming about losing you jackass."_

_Silence._

"_Ow…"_

"_Ow is right." Luxord sighed. "I have to see you die almost every night… And it hurts."_

_Xigbar didn't say another word. He just wrapped his arms around Luxord and held him close. They sat like that for a while. Eventually Xigbar broke the silence first._

"_How long?"_

"_From the moment we actually ran away."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?."_

_Luxord shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry."_

"_That's bullshit and you know it. Dammit Luxord, you know I care and if it makes you feel better I do worry about you and I'm not planning on stopping."_

"…"

"_Look. I'll keep those dreams away, as best as possible, I'll protect you from everything and everyone. Lux…If someone wants to hurt you they'll have to get through me first, I promise."_

"_Xigbar…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Excuse me sir, what is the name of this road?"

"The Killburn high lad."

Luxord ran off without saying thanks. At least he was in the right street. Here in Port Royal a lot of people owned him something. And one off them was going to repay the debt. He looked to a little place huddled in the dark. He had spent a big part off his childhood years here. He banged on the door. A dark brown haired man opened the door.

"What's the…. Captain Rould?"

Luxord felt a bit proud. His other, Rould, had been a pirate and a good one too. Once in his life he had been saved by a dark cloaked man. He had made it his goal to find and thank the guy. He had even lost his heart to do so. Rould had been a good friend off Seth, the man he stood right in front off. When Rould had left for his final journey he had left Seth his ship, the Siren, knowing all to well he would never return.

"Almost correct. The name is Luxord. To make a long story short. Rould lost his heart and I'm what's left off him. An empty shell with only a soul."

Seth didn't looked impressed. He had seen weirder things in his life.

"So why are you here?"

"You own Rould a favour. So you own also me one. I need clothes and a decent sword."

"..That's it? For a sec I thought you wanted the Siren back. Get in."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xigbar tried not to scream. He had sworn he wouldn't scream. He had fought, gave all he had and lost. At this moment he was lying on his back. Xemnas stood on him almost nonchalant, one boot on his chest, the other on his head keeping it down. One off the laser swords was slowly burning through his shirt.

"Xigbar… You better tell me where number X is. At least if you want to spend the rest of your life in one piece, how short it might be."

"…At the moment….he's save from you… But knowing him he'll be running right back to stab you through your nonexistent heart."

Xemnas upped the pressure on Xigbar his skin with his sword.

Xigbar did scream.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"How do I look?"

Seth barked out a laugh. "Yup, you're Rould whether you want to accept that or not."

Luxord was wearing one of his old pirates outfits. He was strapping his sable to his belt when he heard the scream. The gambler paled.

"Shit…. I've been wasting to much time. Seth. Thanks and fare thee well."

Seth saluted. "Go getthem cap."

Luxord ran without looking back.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Well you know the drill. But all my respect to the people who write this down every time… I don't see how you guys do it.

**They are not going to get us.**

Seth looked to his old captain. He shook his head smiling and went inside. He grabbed a long, sturdy wooden stick and a few dozen of bombs. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail. While blowing some of the loose strands out of his vision he went inside to grab a bottle of rum. A grin appeared on his face.

"Ya sure may look like the cap'n but you ain't him. Like hell he would've believed that I would have him having all the fun."

He walked out, casually, while whistling a song. He stopped when he saw a redhead and guy with some sort of mullet getting chased by a crazy blue haired man. His eyebrow went up when he saw their black coats. He suddenly remembered something Rould once said to him.

"_I was once saved by a guy in a black coat. I still don't know who he was."_

Seth blinked. Maybe…

He yelled out, loud enough for them to hear it.

"Well dip me in honey and throw me for the gay guys!… a walking treasure map!"

The man suddenly stopped and turned real slowly.

"How did you call me?"

"Ya deaf too? Sheesh…"

"Maybe you can help me…"

"Oh really? And what if I don't wanna?"

Seth made movements to the other two so they would run. Apparently scarface had forgotten them. They got the hint. Here on the streets it was one for all and all for one.

"Then I'll knock seven different colours of shit out of you. And up to now my best is five."

Seth gulped. "Ya convinced me. Waddaya wanna know?"

"Do you know a man named Rould? Now he goes by the name Luxord."

"Maybe. Why?"

"He's a traitor."

Something in Seth snapped. He hit Saïx squarely in the face.

"Oi treasure map! I've got a news flash for ya! No one insults my old captain!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xemnas looked disapprovingly down to Xigbar. It was maybe for the best that the gunner had fainted. Xemnas bent through his knees and grabbed Xigbar his, now loose, hair. He pulled his face up.

"Such a sad situation number II."

He stared for a while to his old friends face. The scar on Xigbar his face had reopened. His face was covered with cuts and bruises and some blood trickled out of his mouth corner.

Xemnas cocked his head. Xigbar his shirt had opened a bit. Xemnas touched with a slender finger the small silver chain that hung around Xigbar his neck.

For a moment he pondered if he should pull it loose. Apparently a penchant or something hung on it. Xemnas dropped the head. Not worth his time. Besides Xigbar could use a good luck charm.

"Now… Saïx will catch those two other traitors in no time. Then I'll only miss…"

"XEMNAS!"

Xemnas smirked. There was his last wild card.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was a bit strange how everything came nicely together. Xemnas and Luxord were staring at each other ready to fight when Axel and Demyx ran onto the square. Then the four of them stared a bit to each other not really knowing what to do.

"Well isn't this nice? All the traitors finally together. Now it's only waiting till Saïx is here. I've got a feeling that you guys won't be more of a problem then Xigbar was." Said Xemnas while poking said sniper with his foot. Luxord roared out in anger when he saw that. He pulled out his rapier and ran in full speed to Xemnas.

Xemnas suddenly realised that all this time he had underestimated the gambler. Luxord always acted like the polite, smart, gentlemanlike gambler that he seemed to be. He did always wear his pokerface but under it laid a more emotional personality. But Luxord his core was totally different.

Luxord had spent several years in Port Royal. He had sailed on the Seven Seas and visited Tortuga. He had gambled with the devil to get what he wanted and won. Luxord was no gentleman. He pretended to be one. All this time he was a Pirate. One ready for the kill, one that laughed in the face of danger. He was thug and civilised at the same time.

Xemnas his quarter fell. Luxord had never stopped bluffing. He had acted like he had a Pair but instead he walked around with a Royal flush.

Luxord had a humourless grin on his face. "So it all comes to this I see…. Two men and their weapons."

Xemnas didn't answer. This was a street fight. He knew Luxord wouldn't hesitate to cheat. The gambler slashed out his rapier.

Maybe it was luck, maybe fate but he managed to pierce Xemnas his arm. Without looking over his shoulder he yelled. "Axel! Get Xigbar away from here! NOW!"

The gambler felt a bit assured when Axel warped Xigbar away. At least he was safe. Luxord was about to start his next attack when somebody got thrown into the plaza. All man turned to see who it was.

"Saïx?"

Saïx stumbled up and roared to an enemy none of them could see. Then someone else walked out the shadows to the berserker. Luxord actually laughed out loud when he saw a brown haired man walk towards Saïx. Seth winked to him.

"Still willing to dance luv?"

"You'll be dead before dusk my friend." Everyone could hear the anger in Saïx his voice.

Seth just smiled. "Dying is the day worth living for mate."

He showed Saïx one of his bombs. He snapped his fingers.

"Lemme tell you a secret mate. Together with the captain over there," he nodded his head in Luxord his direction, "I've been an outcast. For one reason… I'm pyro."

Axel his eyes widened. He whispered softly. "No way… a natural?"

"Axel? What do you mean a natural?" Demyx really wanted an answer.

Saïx had the same question. "Pyro?"

"Yes. Pyrotechnics specialist, a pyromaniac and… a pyrokenetick." ((AN: I don't know if it's the right word but just pretend that it means that he can summon up and control fire. Thank you))

The fuse sparked on. Seth lazily lobed the bomb to Saïx.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xigbar painfully cracked open an eye. The first thing he was Demyx his face looking down worried.

"Xiggy don't get up. You took one big beating. But don't worry I'm healing you."

Xigbar smiled "Thanks squirt. What should we do without you and you're healing magic and…Why are you here?"

"Axel and I are on the run! Just like you and Luxy."

"…What is Luxord doing?"

"Well… First he was fighting Xemmy and winning. And looked really scary by the way. Now we are all watching how puppy is fighting against one of Luxy his old friends."

Xigbar propped himself up on his elbows. His eye widened when he saw the fight. Saïx was by the looks of it losing and the other guy was summoning up fire. It was impressive except for the fact that the fire user was giggling like mad and prancing around. Next thing he planted his boots in Saïx his face.

"Impressive isn't it?" Xigbar turned his head to Luxord.

"How did you get here?"

"Xemnas didn't mind that I went to your side of the plaza."

"Sorry about the portal.."

"Just forget it….SETH?!"

Seth had run out of luck. For one moment he hadn't been paying attention. The berserker had seen that and hit him with the claymore in the chest. Seth was lying on the ground dying slowly. Saïx turned. He pointed the claymore to Luxord.

"And you're next…"

That was the final mistake he would ever make. Seth used the last of his willpower to jump up and hug Saïx in an almost friendly way. The berserker's arms were held down with surprisingly much force. Seth grinned devilish.

"Didn't ya mom tell ya to never show ya back to an opponent? 'Cause this is what can happen." He turned his attention to Luxord. "Captain run! I'll hold them here. Guess I'm gonna repay ma dept completely!"

Luxord nodded. "Seth. Thank you."

"Ow quit it ya making me blush, besides we were friends for a reason right?! Stop talking to me! I'm dead already and you aren't! And I'm intending to take a scumbag down with me! So go now!"

Seth ignored Saïx and pressed a little harder. Xemnas suddenly saw that Saïx wouldn't make it out of the grip on his own. Seth was already having trouble with breathing but he leaned closer.

"Do you know why they say to never show your back to an dying opponent?" He whispered it softly in the berserker his ear. "Because dying men can still find somewhere in their body the force to bend metal and crush bones. That's your fate luv. No escaping it."

Xigbar was the first to snap out of his daze. He seined Axel to grab Demyx and he himself grabbed Luxord. He teleported them away to some shed far away just before it happened.

Seth saw Xemnas approaching. So he just made sure he did his thing before he arrived.

"Well…Onto the next adventure." Were his last words. He pushed all of his last strength into pulling Saïx into a deadlock. A dry snap echoed over the plaza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xaldin was patrolling the Castle That Never Was. With Xemnas and Xigbar gone he was the highest in charge. He sighed. Somewhere he hoped that Xigbar was ok. When he passed the proof of existence he noticed something strange. One of the proofs was red.

Half an hour later everyone else of the organization was staring to the proof. Zexion was the first who said it out loud.

"Saïx is dead?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**They are not going to get us.**

The bloodloss made it hard to concentrate. Xigbar just teleported in the hope he got at the right place. It turned out he did. Granted he and the rest ended up a metre above the floor but that didn't matter. He fell down in a haystack. The gunner desperatly scanned the inviroment hoping that he was at the right place. He saw Luxord and for a second he felt relieved.

Luxord was still okay. Thank the gods he was still okay....

Xigbar's world faded to dark not too long after that.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Luxord craweled out the haystack cursing like there would be no tomorrow.

'If I was you I would start being concerned about Xigbar...He didn't look all too well when he teleported you out.'

He suddenly saw the fainted gunner.

All the blood drained from his face. Then without thinking he ran over to the unconsious gunner.

"Xig? Xig?!" He shook the limp body. "Xigbar?!"

Still no respond.

'Potion...'

Luxord didn't remember why he started to carry a potion around, probably because off some stupid stunt Xigbar once pulled. This time he didn't regret it. He pulled the cork off with his teeth, forced the mouth off the gunner open and poured the potion down his throat. It was a relief on itself to see that the gunner still swallowed by himself.

"Holy shit... Is he going to be okay?"

Part of the gambler shot up in surprise when he heard Axel. Then it clicked.

"I don't know....Demyx can heal right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get that cloth off the ship over there so that we can leave."

"Ship?"

"Yes, a gummi ship. I obtained it while I was still in the organization."

Ah yes. How he got that ship was one off the most embarresing stories about the gambler and also the one that made Xigbar laugh the loudest. It was the epic tale of Luxord his first mission and it contained pirates, Sora, a drunk party, a sea godess, some gallons of rum and Luxord proposing to a mob. Somehow he ended up with the keys of the ship and later he parked it here.

The gambler pointed. "Over there."

He hardly noticed Axel running away.

'Xigbar...Please don't die.... Not yet... Not now...'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_[flashback]_

_They were running for their lives.... Again._

_Xigbar didn't know what came over him but still turned his head to Luxord._

"_Lux? If we survive this...Marry me?"_

"_Why not?!"_

_After their escape the gunner had bought the 2 small golden rings. As a promise. Luxord had bought two silver chains to hang the rings on. Neither had token them off since then._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody looked in shocked silence to the red proof.

"No fucking way. Saïx? Dead?"

Xaldin nodded. "It looks like that... I mean the proof never lies so...." He halted mid sentence.

"No.....no.....no fucking way..."

"Xaldin what's..." Larxene halted when she saw it. "Oh no....The idiot..."

The remaining members of the organisation turned their heads. Xigbar his proof had turned purple and was starting to turn completely red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving Xigbar at the hospital was one of the hardest things Luxord had ever done. But he had to. Demyx couldn't heal Xigbar completely no matter how hard he tried. And dragging Xigbar along on their crazy escape attempts wasn't an option.

So the gambler had dumped some of Xigbar his personal stuff in a backpack, wrote a small letter of their plans and dumped the gunner at the hospital. He had stayed until someone took Xigbar in. It was the best he could do.

Luxord started the engine of the car and drove back to the hideout. He sighed. At times like this he grew tired of the case. Sometimes he even wanted to give up. Xigbar had never allowed him to.

"I know Lux, I know... But see it this way. If it's this hard to get what you want then it must be worth it, right?"

Luxord believed that. But still...

"_Ow come on capt'n... __Ya never quit! __Besides... Nobody likes a bad loser. Better ta give ya best and fail then sulking like a big baby and not even trying... Jes' my opinion."_

Seth had once said that to him. He closed his eyes for a second. Today he had lost a friend and might even lose his lover.

"Okay who are ya? And what have ya done whit ma capt'n?!"

"_Seth, you bloody fool! It IS me!"_

"_Don't lie ta me ya shithead! __My captain is NOT a whiny bitch like you! So snap out off it and act like a man dammit!"_

Luxord couldn't help the sad smile when he reminded that. It had been one off the few times he really hadn't known what to do and had started to despair. Seth didn't accept that. He had, kinda forcefully, dragged his captain out of that. Hell, they even had started fighting.

But in the end it had been what Luxord needed. He snorted. Here he was whining again. Bad habits died hard he guessed.

The gambler smiled a sad smile. He had made his choices and he had recieved his cards. He couldn't step out off the game so he was left with no choice but continuing to play. And hey, he had played with worse cards and still had he won. So how bad could it be?

Luxord tried not to think about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_[flashback]_

"_ya know capt'n. Ya never really told me why yer looking fer that guy. Ya know, the cloaked one."_

_Rould stared hardly surprised to his first mate._

"_Well.... It's a long story."_

"_Do tell. And we've still got plenty of rum so... What's stopping ya?"_

_Rould laughed. "What would you do when I told you that I origionally come from a different world?"_

"_Check if there is still as much rum left as I thought there was."_

_It was the way how Seth said it that made him laugh. A serious tone you usually never got from the pyro. Even when fighting he still had the tendency to giggle the moment he saw fire._

"_It's true though."_

_Seth stared and sat down. "Tell me.... Pretty please?"_

"_Well... I come from a more... Modern world called Radiant Garden."_

"_Hate to say it but that is one gay name if ya ask me"_

"_Doesn't matter... Anyway my father was a pretty important person there. And as a result, children didn't like me that much. My first friends you could say were my fathers apprentices. I got along with those guys. But then came the last one. A guy called Xenahort."_

"_Talk about fucked up names..."_

"_Yeah well... the apprentice I got along with the best started to hang around with him... Granted I was jealous. Anyway, not too long after some fight between my father and Xenahort, my father dissapeared. Some was for the other apprentices. I was scared"_

"_Can believe that. Wha' happen'd?"_

"_I've got reasons to believe that their hearts were stolen. By those shadows."_

"_Ya mean the little cute black things? Ya know, the one from which our navigator wanted one as pet."_

"_Exactly. In the end there was this huge attack of those things on my when I thought I was going to die, the black cloaked man appeared."_

"_Black knight on a white horse?"_

"_Try black knight standing on air. He shot those shadows with some weird looking purple gun. Then he grabbed me and teleported me to this place."_

"_Just like that?"_

"_He only said: _'For old times sake kid.'_ And the he left."_

_Seth stared at this captain. "Can I ask you something else capt'n?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Those shadows steal hearts right? And ya said ya think those apprentices lost their hearts right?"_

"_Yes. What's your point?"_

"_Ya think.... If ya let ya heart get stolen... You'll see them again?"_

_At that comment Rould went silent. Seth stayed with him for a while and left later for olok out duty._

_When they were attacked 10 days later by those shadows, Seth was the only one who wasn't surprised when their captain stayed behind to give them a chance for escaping. Nor was he suprised that his captain didn't come back._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You asked for me sir?"

Xaldin didn't like the look on Xemnas his face. He could have handeled it if he was angry or sad, not that they could feel but who cared? After all, nobodies pretended. But Xemnas his face was empty.

A real nobody.

Xaldin surpressed the shudder that treatend to race through his spine.

Xemnas looked up, like he hadn't noticed that the lancer had entered.

"Aah yes, number three," even his voice lacked the usual intonation, "Would you mind taking the other members to Castle Oblivion?"

"Of cousre I ask why?"

Xemnas turned to the window and looked out.

"I think.... that I need some time alone."

The lancer only replied with a "Yes sir."

"Xaldin... From this moment forth you are the leader of the organization. You do what you think you should do. It's your responsibility from now. I've ... got other business to attend too."

He didn't need to explain that. On some level all the remaining members understood that Xemnas wanted revenge.

When all was said Xaldin left the room and released the sigh of relief. He hoped the others were fine. The proof had slowly started to turn to it's normal colour, much to Xemnas his dismay, still Xaldin was worried.

In those days Braig was almost like a brother to him. Frankly it meant that he also should know that Xigbar wouldn't die simply because he was to stubborn.

The worlds had only one Xigbar, and he felt obliged to stay around as long as possible. Even if he was a complete pain in the ass.

The door to the common room clicked open. All the heads shot up when the lancer entered the room.

"People, get your stuf. We're going to Castle Oblivion."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Luxord. What's the plan?"

For some reason everybody thought he was the leader. Frankly it annoyed Luxord. It wasn't like he asked for any off this shit.

There you go again capt'n. Cut the whining, it's not gonna change the situation. Deal with it one step at the time. It'll work out.

And now voices in his head started to give him advice. Way to go...

The gambler looked at Demyx his worried face and Axel his, for once, serious face.

"We're going to we're Xigbar and I agreed upon as meeting point in case we would get seperated..."

The gambler stroked his beard in a nervous gesture and said, "We're going to Castle Oblivion. It's not like the organization resides there. Probably it's the safest place we can go to because Xemnas will never expect that."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. I can only say: "Sorry for the extreme late update"

(And sorry for the spelling mistakes. My spellingscorrector decided one day that he didn't like me anymore and refused correcting ever since.)


End file.
